Percy Jackson: What Lurks In The Dark
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Percy is sick. Or dying. No one's really sure, not even Percy himself. All he knows, is something's wrong, and the Romans hold the key to the cure. But trouble lurks ahead for our Son of Poseidon. Creatures as old as Kronos are rising again, and they have their eye set on a certain green eyed Demigod. (sorry if this is a cruddy summary. Let me know if rating is wrong.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before I start, I just want to explain a few things. The most important thing is that I have not finished The Lost Oracle, or whatever the Trials of Apollo book is called, so Percy does not have a younger sibling in this story. I'm sorry.**

 **Also, many of the characters may or may not seem OOC. I promise you, there's a reason for that, and all will be explained (Assuming I actually finish this story that is.)**

 **Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

Percy Jackson: What Lurks In The Dark

Chapter 1

Percy was tired. No, scratch that, exhausted. Every single night since the summer had begun, the seventeen year old Son of Poseidon had woken up from nightmares, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. But these nightmares weren't Tartarus nightmares, which had finally stopped a few weeks before. These nightmares involved something much darker, and much more threatening. The worst part for Percy was that he never woke up feeling alone. He always had the unnerving sensation that someone was watching him, but when he turned the light on, Cabin Three was empty, save for himself.

At first he'd been under the impression that maybe it was Nico who kept waking him up. But those impressions didn't hold water for very long, after he confronted the Son of Hades.

* * *

" _Hey, Nico!" Percy called, running up to the Son of Hades, who was sitting with his boyfriend, Will Solace, Son of Apollo. Nico glanced at Will for a second, before looking back to Percy, and raising a dark eyebrow._

" _Hey Percy," Nico responded casually, as Percy approached him. "What's up?"_

" _Nothing, nothing," Percy answered, shaking his head. "Hey, have you been in my cabin at all for the last few weeks?"_

 _Nico frowned, but before he could say anything, Will elbowed him, and pointed at Percy._

" _I thought he wasn't your type," Apollo's son pouted. Nico rolled his eyes, giving Will a quick kiss._

" _He's not my type Will," Nico assured, before turning back to the Son of Poseidon. "And no, I haven't been in your cabin. Why are you asking?"_

 _Percy sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair, before shaking his head._

" _Nothing," he said. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Sorry to bother you."_

" _Okay," Nico said slowly. "Have a good day!" he called, as Percy jogged away, though he wasn't sure if Sally's son had heard him._

* * *

Percy sighed and sat up in bed, pulling his legs to his chest, and wrapping his arms around his knees. It was three o'clock in the morning, and he knew there was no chance he was going to fall asleep again. Percy closed his eyes for a few seconds, only to open them with a shudder, as a short flash from his nightmare came back to his mind's eye.

Shaking his head, Percy stood, pulling on a pair of jeans that were laying in the middle of the floor, and a green hoody, grabbing Riptide from his bedside table, and leaving the cabin, making his way towards the beach.

For ten minutes, he stood in the surf, the water washing over his bare feet in a comforting manner, and Percy could have almost fooled himself into believing he was safe, and just dreaming, if not for the fact that every muscle in his body was screaming from exhaustion. Sighing, Percy pulled out Riptide, staring at the sword in its pen form, before letting out a cry of anger, and throwing it into the ocean as hard as he could.

Once it landed with a splash, Percy dropped roughly onto the sand, and laid back on his back, throwing his arm over his eyes, and letting out an annoyed huff.

After a few minutes, he heard the sound of footsteps, but didn't bother to say anything, until the person placed a hand on his shoulder, and broke the silence.

"Are you alright, Percy?"

Percy sighed, removing his arm, and opening his eyes to gaze up at his father. After a few seconds, he shook his head shortly.

"I can't sleep," he said simply. Poseidon nodded.

"I see," he was quiet, as he looked out towards the ocean, before continuing. "How long has this been going on?"

Percy gave a noncommittal shrug. "Since I came to camp."

"When you were twelve?" Poseidon asked, slight fear in his voice. Percy gave a quiet laugh, that so resembled his mothers, that Poseidon felt his heart ache.

"No," Percy said, still laughing slightly. "When I came this summer. I keep waking up from nightmares-"

Poseidon cut him off, without really meaning to. "Nightmares?" he asked. "Surely your nightmares of Tartarus should have ended by now."

"They have," Percy said quickly, pushing himself up so that he was sitting, and facing his father. "My nightmares for the past few weeks have been...something else."

"Have you told Chiron?" Poseidon asked, forcing himself not to push Percy about the topic of the nightmares. Percy shook his head, and spoke in a whisper.

"I thought they would have ended by now."

"Perhaps it would be wise to tell Chiron-"

"I'm fine, dad!" Percy cut the God off harshly, his tired state of mind weighing on him. "I don't need to tell Chiron."

"Have you told Annabeth?"

"I haven't told anyone," Percy admitted quietly.

"Except me," Poseidon confirmed. Percy nodded. "Do you not trust Annabeth?"

"No!" Percy cried, eyes going wide. "I do! I just...I feel like she won't-"

"Understand,"

Percy nodded, sea green eyes filling with tears.

"I'll make a deal with you, Percy," Poseidon said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I won't say anything to Chiron, as long as you promise to tell him, or Annabeth. I'll give you one week."

"And if I don't tell either of them?" Percy asked. Poseidon gave a heavy sigh.

"Then I will. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Percy agreed quietly, dropping his gaze. Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"Swear it on the River Styx."

"What!? Why?!" Percy cried, staring at his father in shock, but Poseidon refused to give in.

"I know how you are, Perseus," Poseidon said, using Percy's full name. "If you don't swear on the River Styx, you won't tell anyone. So swear on the Styx. Please."

Percy sighed. "I swear on the River Styx that I'll tell someone," he muttered. There was a light rumble of thunder, and Poseidon smiled, squeezing his son's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Percy nodded mutely, and the two sat in comfortable silence, until Percy spoke quietly.

"Why are you here?"

Poseidon chuckled, and handed Percy Riptide. "I came to give you this."

Percy blushed, accepting the pen, and speaking a quiet thanks.

After a few seconds, he took a shuddering breath, and stood.

"I guess I should try to get some sleep," he muttered. Poseidon nodded, and stood as well, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. He was slightly alarmed, at how Percy instantly leaned into him, closing his eyes. Poseidon stared down at the demi-god for a few seconds, before quickly lifting Percy bridal style into his arms. Percy's eyes flew open, and he fought against the king of the ocean, but his struggles were weak.

"You're tired," Poseidon said, carrying Percy back to his cabin. "You can sleep, Percy."

"But the nightmare," Percy mumbled, dropping his head to Poseidon's shoulder, as the young boy's exhaustion finally won out. Poseidon shushed his son.

"Just sleep, Percy. Just try, please."

When Percy didn't answer, Poseidon glanced down, to find his son's eyes closed, and breathing soft and even. Smiling, Poseidon carefully made his way back to Cabin Three, placing Percy gently on his bed, and running a hand through the boy's thick hair, before quietly leaving the cabin.

As soon as he was gone, the nightmares began again.

 **Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

 **I love this story, and I hope to be able to update it very often.**

 **HOWEVER, Hell Week for my school's fall play is coming up, and I'll be stuck there, until at least 9 PM, and so I can't make any promises as to whether there will be updates next week or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth said cheerfully, as she slid into the seat opposite her boyfriend, in the dining hall. Chiron sent her a pointed look, but didn't come over, and ask her to go back to sitting at the Athena table. When Percy didn't answer, or even lift his head, Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, reaching across the table, and placing a hand on his wrist. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Percy took a shuddering breath, and lifted his head so that he faced Annabeth. The daughter of Athena gasped, when she saw the dark bags under Percy's usually bright green eyes.

"I'm fine," Percy answered dully, trying to smile, though it was weighed down with exhaustion. "How're you?"

"Percy, have you been sleeping?" Annabeth asked, ignoring her boyfriend's attempt at changing the subject. Percy shrugged, and grabbed his glass of water, taking a long sip, and ignoring Annabeth. Annabeth glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, her stormy eyes boring into his sea green ones, until he shifted in discomfort.

"Annabeth, I don't really want to talk about it," Percy said quietly, dropping his gaze back to his plate. Annabeth sighed, her gaze softening.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

Percy shook his head. "Nightmares," he answered simply. Annabeth frowned.

"But my nightmares about Tartarus ended weeks ago."

"So did mine," Percy said, trying to suppress a yawn. "But these nightmares started when I came to camp, and they're...I don't know. Different."

"Different how?" Annabeth pressured. Percy shrugged.

"I never feel like I'm alone when I wake up," he explained. "I always feel like someone's watching me."

"Is it Nico?" Annabeth asked, shooting a glance at the son of Hades, who was sitting at the Apollo table. Percy shook his head.

"No, I asked him if he'd been in my cabin at all, and he denied it."

"Do you think it's camp?" Annabeth asked, nerves fraying at her stomach. Percy shrugged.

"I dunno," he said quietly, shifting his food around the plate with his fork. "Maybe."

"Maybe you should go home for a few days," Annabeth suggested, rubbing circles in Percy's knuckles, after he'd placed his hand back on the table.

"Would Chiron let me?" Percy asked, slight hope in his voice.

"We should ask," Annabeth said, before standing, and dragging Percy over to Chiron's table. Percy groaned, but followed nonetheless, far too tired to even try and fight back.

"Annabeth, Percy," Chiron acknowledged. He looked over at Mr. D, who grunted.

"Annabelle. Peter," he said shortly. Percy and Annabeth shared a glance, but didn't say anything.

"Chiron, would it be alright if Percy, Grover and I took a trip to Percy's mom's house? Just for a week or two?"

Chiron frowned, taking in Percy's exhausted state. "What brought this on?"

"Percy hasn't been sleeping well," Annabeth explained, before Percy could even try to say anything. "I thought maybe if he spent a few nights back home with Sally that maybe it would help."

"How long have you been having trouble sleeping?" Chiron asked, turning to Percy. Percy shrugged.

"Since I came to camp," he answered quietly. Chiron nodded.

"I see," he mused. "And do you think going home might help?"

Percy shrugged. "It was Annabeth's idea."

Chiron sighed, running and hand over his face, and thinking it over for a few seconds, before turning to Annabeth.

"And Ms. Chase, you said Mr. Underwood would be joining you, correct?"

"Well, I haven't exactly asked him yet," Annabeth admitted, blushing. "But once he hears how Percy hasn't been sleeping well, I'm sure he'll agree."

"When are you planning to leave?" Chiron asked.

"When _can_ we leave?" Annabeth fired back. Chiron's lips twitched up in a smile.

"If you think it would be wise to leave immediately, than go find Mr. Underwood, and meet me in the Big House."

Annabeth smiled, and grabbed Percy's hand, dragging him away, as she called over her shoulder, back to Chiron.

"Thanks Chiron!"

As soon as they were out of sight of the dinning pavilion, Annabeth made a beeline for Percy's cabin, dragging Percy with her.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked, trying to keep exhaustion out of his voice.

" _I'm_ going to go find Grover," Annabeth explained, as she pushed Percy into his cabin, and onto his bed. " _You're_ going to take a nap until we're ready to leave."

"Maybe I don't want to take a nap," Percy retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Annabeth turned from the door, placing both hands on her hips, and glaring down at him.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, and tell me you don't want a nap."

Percy looked away, dropping his hands into his lap. Annabeth sighed heavily, before stepping forwards, and taking his hands in hers. "Please Percy," she said quietly. "Just ten minutes. That's all I'm asking. Ten minutes, then Grover and I will come wake you up. Okay?"

Percy's dull, tired eyes met Annabeth's and the two stayed silent, until Percy nodded.

"Okay," he said quietly, lying down in bed, and rolling over so that his back was to Annabeth. Annabeth waited until his breathing evened out, and she was sure he was asleep, to quietly sneak out of the cabin, closing the door softly behind her.

Little did she know, she had left her boyfriend trapped in a world of nightmares.

* * *

 _He was falling. His first thought was that he was falling into Tartarus, but when he hit ground, everything around him was pitch dark. Percy shuddered, pulling himself to his feet._

' _Dream,' he thought, as he rubbed his hands over his arms, trying to fend off the cold. 'Just a dream' he closed his eyes, and shuddered when a dark voice reverberated around him._

" _Is it really just a dream, Perseus?" the voice taunted. "Or is it a nightmare?"_

 _Suddenly, the dark was chased away with burning fire, and all around Percy, everyone he loved, everyone he'd ever sworn to protect, were burning, screaming his name, and blaming him for their pain._

 _It took Percy ten seconds, to realize he was screaming too. But not for his family. For the pain that radiated across his entire body, and across his mind._

 _Just as he was blacking out, he heard a smooth, melodious voice in the back of his head._

" _I can save you, Perseus," the voice promised, as darkness began to fill the edges of Percy's vision. "All I need is for you to say the magic word."_

* * *

Percy sat up, a scream trapped in his throat, eyes wide with fear. He sat in bed, chest heaving for air, as he wiped the sweat from his face, and stared around him in horror. After a few seconds, he managed to calm himself down long enough to untangle his legs from the sheets, and make his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

With shaking hands, Percy turned on the tap and began to splash his face with ice cold water, letting himself get wet.

Shivering, Percy groped blindly along the sink, until his hand came in contact with the hand towel. He grabbed it, and pressed it to his face, simply holding it there, rather than wiping the water off right away. His heart had just gotten back to normal, when a sharp knock at the bathroom door made him jump backwards, sending him into the tub, the shower rod crashing down on him a second later.

"Percy, are you alright?!"

A second later, Annabeth and Grover rushed in, grabbing Percy's arms, and pulling him out of the tub.

"Dude," Grover said, taking in Percy's slightly trembling form. "You're pale and trembling."

Percy shook his head. "Nightmare," was all he was willing to share. Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but flinch away.

"Are they all the same?" she asked softly, trying not to be hurt that her boyfriend at been scared of her, if only for a second. Percy nodded, then shrugged.

"For the most part," he answered honestly, accepting the glass of water from Grover. "They all end the same."

"How?" Annabeth asked, as the three left the bathroom, and Percy sat down on his bed. He took a shaky breath, before explaining.

"There's a voice...in my head, in the dream. It says...it says, 'I can save you Perseus. All I need is for you to say the magic word'."

"What's the magic word?" Grover asked. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I always wake up after that."

The cabin was silent for a few minutes, before Annabeth placed a soft hand on Percy's knee.

"We're ready to leave whenever you are."

Percy nodded, quickly drinking his water, before placing the empty glass on the bedside table, and standing.

"I'm ready."

Annabeth nodded, giving him a light kiss. "Then let's go see your mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sally lifted her head from Paul's shoulder at the sharp rap on the door. The couple shared a glance, before Sally stood, and walked carefully over to the door, and opening it. Her eyes went wide, and she gasped.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover!" She cried, ushering the three teens into the house, shooing Paul off the couch and pushing the demigods and satyr down in her husband's place. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Annabeth said slowly, looking to Percy for permission, before going on. "Percy hasn't been sleeping well ever since he came to camp because of nightmares, and we thought maybe staying here for a few nights would help."

Sally frowned, taking in her only son's rough appearance.

"Is he sick?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "He used to have nightmares if his fever was too high."

"We didn't check," Annabeth admitted sheepishly. "We didn't think about that."

Sally smiled, patting Annabeth on the shoulder, as she bustled into the kitchen to grab the thermometer.

"It's alright dear," Sally said, as she returned, and forced the device in Percy's mouth, ordering him to keep it there, until it beeped. "I understand."

Annabeth nodded, and the apartment was silent, until the thermometer beeped. Sally reached over, and took it from Percy, clicking her tongue quietly.

"One hundred and five," she laughed quietly. "I suppose if he were mortal I should be worried with how high that is."

"Why aren't you?" Grover asked, looking over at his best friend who looked ready to pass out at any minute.

"Well," Sally began slowly, sitting down on one of the armchairs. "Poseidon approached me a few months after leaving me after I told him I was pregnant, and he explained that because Percy's his son, Percy can withstand a higher temperature than most mortals can."

"I didn't know that," Percy muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open. Sally rolled her eyes, smiling at her son.

"That's because if I had told you, you would've have done something stupid to try and see how far you could push yourself."

Percy shrugged, but didn't bother to deny it. Annabeth laughed, just as Paul walked in.

"Is it alright if I come back in?" Paul asked, grinning slightly. A few months before, Poseidon had come by, and granted Paul the ability to see through the Mist. Needless to say, the first time Paul saw Percy's sword, he nearly passed out.

"It was alright for you to come back in when they got here," Sally said, laughing. "There was no need to leave."

Paul shrugged. "Oh well. So what's going on, why are they here? Not that I mind!"

Percy gave a quiet laugh, which quickly ended in a loud, harsh coughing fit that sent him to the floor, where he curled up in a ball, until the fit subsided. He was sure he'd passed out a for a few seconds, because when he opeed his eyes, he was on his back, and Sally had a cold washcloth on his forehead, his head in her lap.

"What happened?" he asked, wincing when his voice grated against his throat. Sally hushed him.

"You started coughing, and then…" she cut herself off, but before Percy could ask why, Annabeth finished softly.

"You couldn't breath, Percy," she said quietly. "Your lips turned blue, and you passed out."

"Why?" Percy asked breathlessly. Annabeth shook his head.

"Maybe you're sick," she offered. "Grover had to go and throw up, he was so worried for you."

Percy gave a small smile, but didn't try to say anything, for fear of ripping up his throat more.

"Maybe you should try and rest," Sally offered. Percy's eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

"No!" he cried, pushing himself into a seated position faster than he should have. He groaned loudly as the world spun, and he would have collapsed back down, had Paul not moved fast enough to catch him.

"Here," Sally said, passing Paul the thermometer. "I want to make sure his fever didn't get any higher."

The small apartment was filled with tense silence, until the thermometer beeped for the second time that day, and Paul pulled it out of Percy's mouth, reading the numbers silently to himself, before looking up at his wife

"How high is too high for him?" he asked. Sally had to force herself to stay calm, as she answered.

"It shouldn't get above 115, and if it does, he needs an ice bath."

Paul looked down at Percy calmly, before looking back up at Sally.

"Do we have enough ice?"

Sally's eyes went wide, and she let out a cry of horror, before quickly getting to her feet, and asking Annabeth to get Grover so he could help. Paul looked down at his stepson, when Percy groaned.

"Where's mom?" he asked, his words slurring.

"Your fever's too high," Paul explained, readjusting Percy so that the teen rested limply against the older man's chest. "Your mom and Annabeth are getting an ice bath ready."

"Why?" Percy asked, his fever preventing him from back the connection.

"We need to get your fever down, and fast."

"I'm tired," Percy muttered, eyes drifting closed. He had nearly lost consciousness, when Paul shook him.

"Sorry kiddo," Paul said, genuinely sorry. "But I can't let you sleep. Your fever's too high."

Percy nodded against Paul's collar bone, but didn't say anything else. He lifted his weary head a few seconds later, when Annabeth walked in the room.

"Bathtub's ready," she said quietly, walking over to kneel next to her boyfriend. "We should get his clothes off, just so he doesn't get colder than he needs to be."

Paul nodded, and together he and Annabeth maneuvered Percy's limp body enough to strip him of his sweat soaked clothes. The fact that Percy didn't object to Annabeth taking off his pants proved just how dangerously high his fever was. When Paul placed a hand on the waistband of Percy's boxers, Annabeth grabbed his wrist, blushing slightly.

"Maybe we should leave those on," she said, trying not to blush anymore than she already was. Paul laughed quietly, before lifting his stepson into his arms, and carrying him into the bathroom, where Sally was waiting nervously. When Paul entered, she spoke.

"Is he still awake?"

"Yeah," Paul answered, looking down at Percy whose eyes were open, and glazed with fever. Sally sighed.

"We're going to have to hold him in then," she shuddered. "He's not going to like it."

Paul nodded, looking back to Percy with pity in his eyes.

"Sorry about this Percy," he muttered, as he slowly placed his stepson in the icy bathwater. The result was instantaneous.

Percy's eyes flew open, and he cried out in fear, struggling against Paul, as he tried to get away from the cold bathwater. Annabeth stepped forward, and tried to help, but it seemed that all she did was scare him more.

After ten minutes, Percy went limp, eyes staring off to the side, but not quite seeing anything.

"Annabeth, can you get the thermometer from the living room?" Sally asked quietly, sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, and running a hand through Percy's hair. Annabeth nodded mutely, quickly rushing out to retrieve what Sally had asked for.

* * *

"99," Sally said quietly, placing the thermometer on the sink's ledge, and grabbing a towel. "We can get him out now."

Paul nodded, snaking one arm under Percy's back and knees, and lifting the nonresponsive teen out of the bath, setting him on the floor, and helping Sally dry him off.

"What can I do?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Can you grab him something warm to wear?" Sally asked, keeping her gaze on her son, who had lost consciousness a few minutes before. "And a new pair of underwear."

Annabeth nodded, and headed towards Percy's room. She sighed, laughing quietly when she opened the door. The few times she'd been in Percy's room, it had always been a mess, with clothes strewn across the floor. But now, everything was away, and completely organized. Sally's doing most likely.

Annabeth ran a hand through her curly blonde hair, as she moved around Percy's room, grabbing him a pair of soft sweatpants, and a thick sweatshirt. Closing her eyes, she reached into his underwear drawer, pulling out a pair, and making her way back to the bathroom.

"Is he still awake?" Annabeth asked, as she and Sally turned their back so Paul could put Percy's boxers on. Sally shook her head, and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"No, he passed out a few minutes after you left."

Annabeth sighed, as she and Sally turned around, when Paul asked for help. Annabeth ran a gentle hand over Percy's cheek, and he shuddered slightly, but remained unconscious.

"I don't understand," Annabeth said quietly, as she moved out of the way so that Sally could put Percy's sweatshirt on. "He didn't have a fever, and as soon as we get here, he gets a fever which spikes amazingly fast, and he starts coughing to the point he can't breath."

"It does seem strange," Sally mused quietly, as Paul lifted his limp, unconscious stepson into his arms, and carried the boy to his room.

Annabeth watched, as Paul gently set Percy on his bed, before covering him with the blanket, and tucking it around him so he'd stay warm.

"We should leave the door open," Annabeth suggested, as the three of them left the room. Sally nodded.

"I was going to," she said, smiling. "Just in case."

"Do we have any idea what started his nightmares?" Paul asked, as the three of them sat down at the kitchen table, and Grover finally returned. Annabeth shook her head.

"I didn't even know about them until today. But the way he told me...it was like he didn't want to."

"He seemed fine when he left," Sally said quietly. "You said they started at Camp?"

Annabeth nodded, running both hands over her face. "I don't know what could be causing them. I don't even know what they're about."

"No, but we know how they end!" Grover said, accepting the empty soda can from Sally.

"That's right," Annabeth said, nodding. Turning to Sally and Paul, the daughter of Athena explained. "Percy said that there's a voice in the drama that tells him it can save him, and all he needs to do is say the magic word. But Percy always wakes up after that."

"Is it a threat?" Sally asked fearfully. Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know," she mused quietly. "I don't think someone would be willing to save him, if they were just going to hurt him again."

"But why even offer it, if there's a magic word that Percy doesn't even know?" Grover argued. Annabeth sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know."

"Is it a man or a woman who's offering Percy safety?" Sally asked suddenly, handing Annabeth a mug of hot tea. Annabeth accepted it with a smile, as Grover answered the question.

"All he said was it's a voice that offers it. I don't know if he really pays attention to the gender."

"Does Poseidon know?" Sally asked, sitting next to Paul, and handing him a cup of coffee. Annabeth and Grover shrugged in unison.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "He never told me if anyone else knew."

"We'll have to add that to our list of things to ask him about when he wakes up," Sally mused. The kitchen was silent, all four of its inhabitants locked in thought, until Paul broke the silence.

"So how long are you planning to stay?"

Annabeth sighed, wrapping her hands around her mug, and staring into the dark tea, as she shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I guess it just depends on how Percy feels."

"What are we going to do if he gets worse?" Grover asked, voicing the question that was on everybody's mind.

"We take him back to Camp," Annabeth said firmly. "We talk to Chiron, and have some of Apollo's kids check him out."

"And if they can't figure out what's wrong with him?" Sally asked nervously.

"Then we go to Apollo," Annabeth said. "But I won't let Percy suffer any longer than he has to."

 **I know it seems like Percy got worse then got better almost instantly, but I promise, there's a reason for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy opened his eyes slowly, and moaned quietly. He shifted, taking a few shuddering breaths, as his body was overtaken by sudden heat. He was sweating profusely, and yet was shivering violently, to the point that every muscle hurt. Wincing, Percy slowly pushed himself into a seat position, wrapping his arms around his body, and shivering, when his thick, warm blanket slid off. Looking around his dark room, it took Percy a few minutes to realize it was in the middle of the night.

 _How long did I sleep?_ Percy thought to himself, as he slowly crawled out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen, throat burning for water. He felt his way around the table to the sink, and grabbed a glass, quietly filling it with tap water. He didn't turn the light on, for fear someone would wake up. Shivering, Percy made his way to the table, and dropped into one of the chairs tiredly.

 _What time is it?_ Percy sighed, setting his head on the table, and folding his arms underneath, closing his eyes, and letting out a tired breath, as he started to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Annabeth sat bolt upright on the couch, eyes wide and alert. She gazed around the dark room, trying to figure out what had woken her up, when she heard the quiet sound of someone sighing. Instantly, she grabbed her knife from where it was sitting on the coffee table, and quietly snuck to the doorway of the kitchen. Deciding she wanted to catch the intruder off guard, Annabeth dove in, knife first.

She slashed down when she felt skin, but when she heard the cry of pain, she dropped her knife in horror, and ran to turn the light on.

Sitting on the floor, sweatshirt twisted around him, a long, deep gash on his cheek, was Percy.

"Oh my Gods," Annabeth breathed, dropping down beside her boyfriend, and placing a hand under his chin. "Percy, I'm so sorry!"

Percy gave a quiet laugh, shaking his head, and wincing slightly.

"It's fine, Annabeth," he said quietly. "I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I didn't turn the light on. I didn't know you were in the living room."

Both Demigods looked up, as Paul, Sally, and Grover rushed in.

"Is everyone okay?" Sally asked worriedly, taking in the bright red gash on Percy's cheek. Percy nodded, using the drawers behind him, to help him get to his feet.

"We're fine, mom," Percy promised, looking over at Annabeth. "I just scared Annabeth by not turning the light on."

"But you're okay?" Sally asked again, grabbing a dishcloth from the drawer, and running it under warm water, before handing it to Percy, who applied it to his cheek for a few seconds.

"I'm fine, mom, really," Percy repeated.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked, noting how Percy seemed shaky on his legs. Percy shrugged, removing the cloth from his face, and placing it on the counter.

"I've been better," he admitted. "I just woke up cause I was really thirsty."

"Do you still have a fever?" Sally asked, pushing her son into one of the kitchen chairs. Percy shrugged.

"I was really sweaty when I woke up, so maybe."

"Let me check," Sally said, leaving the kitchen and making her way to the bathroom, to grab the thermometer. Percy looked over at Annabeth when she sat next to him, and took his hand in hers.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Percy was quiet for a few seconds as he thought it over, before shaking his head.

"Not one I can remember," he said. "Doesn't mean anything though."

Annabeth smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek, and giving him a light kiss, pulling away just as Sally walked back in.

"Here," she said, handing Percy the thermometer. Percy nodded, accepting it, and putting it in his mouth, before giving Grover a pointed look. Grover frowned

"Dude, don't look at me like that," he said, shivering slightly. Percy smirked, but didn't say anything. A few seconds later the thermometer beeped, and he took it out, squinting at the numbers. After a few seconds, Annabeth laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, what're you doing?"

Percy shook his head, and handed his mom the thermometer. "Forgot I was dyslexic," he admitted, smirking slightly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, squeezing his hand lightly.

"98," Sally declared, smiling at her son, as she placed the thermometer in the sink. "Completely normal."

"Oh, no Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "I don't think Percy's ever been completely normal."

Percy gave her a playful glare. "Haha," he mocked. "Very funny. We're all laughing."

"Oh come on, Percy," Sally said, giving him a tight hug, and a kiss on his forehead. "You know she loves you."

Percy sent Annabeth a soft smile. "Yeah," he admitted. "I know."

"Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth said, getting Sally's attention. "What time is it?"

"It's around three in the morning," Sally said, checking her watch. Percy winced.

"I'm really sorry guys," he said. Annabeth hushed him.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't run in, knife first, I wouldn't have woken anyone else up."

"How about it's nobody's fault?" Paul suggested. "Sally and I were already a little on edge, and so we were sleeping pretty lightly."

"And I was only sleeping for five minutes at a time," Grover admitted. "We were worried about you Perce."

"I'm still really sorry," Percy said. Sally shook her head.

"Don't be, honey," she said, squeezing Percy's shoulder.

 **I know that one was really short. Sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth yawned, sitting up, and stretching her arms over her head, before standing, and making her way into the kitchen, where Sally and Paul were sitting.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Sally said cheerfully. Annabeth smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Blofis," she responded. "Where's Percy?"

"A delegate from Camp Jupiter came to talk to him," Grover explained, as he walked in the room. "No clue what about, since they both said they needed to speak in private."

"Why is Percy talking with a Roman?" Annabeth asked. "Not that I'm against Romans, it's just, diplomacy has never been one of Percy's strong suits."

"No clue," Grover said, as he shrugged, and sat next to Annabeth. "All I know is the Roman didn't look too happy to have to talk to a Greek."

"Probably sent by Reyna than," Annabeth mused. "The only question is why."

"That's classified," a new voice called from the doorway. The two mortals, satyr, and demigod turned, to find a young boy of about Percy's age, standing in the doorway, clothed in a purple shirt with the letters SPQR written across the front in gold lettering. He turned around to Percy. "You said what I needed was in your room?"

Percy nodded, pushing the Roman passed the kitchen, and down the hall, his bedroom door closing a second later. Annabeth looked over at Grover in confusion.

"That was...interesting."

"You know," Grover said slowly, tapping his chin with his finger. "Now that I think about, Percy's been Iris messaging with Reyna a lot over the past few weeks."

"Any idea what they were talking about?"

"It had something to do with the second Praetor," Grover explained, before shaking his head. "But they always stopped talking when they realized I was listening."

"Isn't Frank Zhang the second Praetor?" Annabeth asked. Grover nodded.

"Yeah, but from what I was able to gather from Percy and Reyna's conversations...nevermind, it's probably nothing."

"No, what is it?" Annabeth pressed. Grover sighed, running a hand over his face, and shaking his head.

"It sounded like Reyna was offering Percy a Praetorship, but why would she do that if she's already got Frank?"

"Maybe she's stepping down," Annabeth suggested. "But why would she pick a Greek? Surely there's a Roman who would be better suited to lead the Romans."

Grover shrugged. "We should ask Percy."

"If he's trying to hide something from you, he's not going to answer," Sally said. Annabeth snorted.

"No, but he has trouble lying to me."

"Who has trouble lying to you?" Percy asked, as he walked into the kitchen."

"You," Annabeth answered, before looking around. "Where's the Roman delegate?"

"Left," Percy answered. "Just needed to tie up some loose ends with Reyna, and she didn't want to do it over Iris message."

"What were you talking about?" Annabeth asked sweetly, as Percy sat next to her, and took a sip of his water.

"The Praetorship," Percy answered. He placed a finger on Annabeth's lips, before she could speak. "And before you say anything, I only told you, because I know for a fact that Grover overheard our conversation."

Grover blushed.

"Isn't Frank the other Praetor?" Annabeth asked. "Why does Reyna need to discuss it with you?"

"Like the Roman said," Percy answered cryptically. "That's classified. Not my rule, it's Reyna's. You really want to know what we're talking about, ask her."

"Okay, I think I will," Annabeth said, slight hurt and frustration in her voice. Percy dropped his gaze as Annabeth pulled out a drachma and turned the water on, creating a rainbow with a few empty glasses of water, and a flashlight. "Oh fleecy, do me a solid, and show me Reyna, at Camp Jupiter." **(1)**

The Iris message flickered for a few seconds, before clearing, to show Reyna sitting on her throne **(2)** talking in a hushed voice with Frank. When she caught sight of Annabeth through the Iris message **(3)** , she cut Frank off abruptly.

"Annabeth," she said, her gaze drifting to Percy, and lingering there for a few seconds, before she brought her attention back to the Daughter of Athena. "What can I help you with?"

"Percy was just talking with a delegate from Camp Jupiter," Annabeth explained calmly. "And when I asked Percy about why he's been speaking with you, he said you told him he couldn't tell anybody."

"That's correct," Reyna said, nodding at Frank when he whispered something in her ear, before standing and leaving. "What of it?"

"I want to know what you've been talking about," Annabeth demanded, slight jealousy leaking into her voice. Reyna's lips twitched slightly, at a small hint of a smile.

"I see," she said, trying not to break out grinning. "And um, what was it Percy told you, when you asked him?"

"I said it was classified," Percy confirmed, speaking up for the first time since Annabeth had started the conversation. Reyna nodded at him.

"Then there's my answer. I don't understand, Ms. Chase, why it wasn't clear coming from Perseus."

"Please don't call me that," Percy said, shaking his head. Reyna smirked, before looking back to Annabeth.

"Are there any other questions?"

Annabeth sighed, before shaking her head. "No, I guess not."

"Good. And Perseus?"

Percy glared at her for a few seconds. "Yes?"

"Does midnight tonight work?"

"Give me a week," Percy answered, and it was obvious he knew what Reyna was talking about, despite how cryptic she was. "I still need to talk to Chiron."

"Alright," Reyna said, nodding. "One week. Also, have the nightmares stopped?"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Percy, shock adn hurt were painted on Annabeth's face, when she realized Percy had told Reyna first. Percy nodded, as he shrugged.

"Didn't have one last night, but if the cause of it is what you say it is, then it's just going to come back ten times worse."

"Keep me updated," Reyna demanded, before ending the Iris message. **(3)(4)**

As soon as it was gone, Annabeth turned to Percy, trying to control her anger.

"Percy, why'd you tell Reyna about your nightmares, but not me?"

Percy sighed, and shook his head. "She figured it out. I never told her."

"I don't believe you," Annabeth whispered, before standing, and rushing out of the room. Percy sighed, dropping his head into his hands, and groaning.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked softly, looking up at his mom adn Paul. Grover had followed after Annabeth, to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sure she's fine, Percy," Sally said softly. "She's just a little hurt right now."

"But I'm telling the truth!" Percy cried, though he was well aware he was lying.

"Have you ever lied to her before?" Paul asked. Percy shook his head adamantly.

"No," he said, before thinking it over. "At least, I don't think so. I never meant to anyway."

"Give her a few hours," Paul said softly. "I'm sure she'll come around."

* * *

Three days later, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were getting ready to head back to Camp Half-Blood. And Annabeth still hadn't come around. She rarely spoke to Percy, and whenever she did, it was short, simple words. Needless to say, by the time they made it back to Camp, Percy felt like there was a huge rift between him and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Grover, Percy!" Chiron said, as the three made their way up Half-Blood Hill. The centaur clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder. "How are you feeling, Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "I feel a lot better, and haven't had any nightmares since going to my mom's."

"Well good," he said, smiling. "I'm glad to hear it."

 **(1)I know this isn't an Iris message, but I can't remember what they actually say for those.**

 **(2) I was always under the impression that Reyna had a throne. Am I wrong?**

 **(3) I know this isn't an Iris message, but that's what I wanted it to be, plus, if it's fleecy, I'm not sure what to call that.**

 **(4) I know I had this twice, I just didn't want people getting ticked at me or whatever.**

Please Review!

 **If for whatever reason something say 'adn' instead of 'and' I'm sorry. I type too quickly, and for whatever reason, spellcheck on my google docs doesn't pick up on it. I try to look through and find it, but sometimes i miss it. So please know that I am already aware, if you wish to comment on it. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Chiron, can I talk to you?" Percy asked, walking over to the centaur, after the camp counselors meeting. Chiron frowned, folding his hands into his lap, and nodding.

"What's on your mind, Perseus?"

"I've been talking to Reyna," Percy faltered for a few seconds, before pressing on. "And she offered me a Praetorship."

"Isn't Frank Zhang the Praetor, along with Reyna?" Chiron asked. Percy nodded.

"Yes, but Frank's stepping down."

"So Reyna offered the position to you," Chiron confirmed. When Percy nodded, he pressed on. "Are you going to accept the position?"

"I already have," Percy said quietly. "I leave tomorrow morning around three."

"Is this three in the morning, or three in the afternoon?"

"Morning."

"I see," Chiron said, slight shock in his voice. "And have you told anyone else?"

"No," Percy admitted quietly. "And I know the Gods are going to be here tonight, but I don't think I'm going to come to the campfire. I think it's best if I go to bed early."

"Of course," Chiron said, nodding. "Perhaps I should say something at dinner?"

Percy shrugged. "You can if you want."

"I think I will," Chiron said, leading Percy out of the Big House. "This is a big offer for you Perseus. You're moving across the country. Have you told your mom?"

Percy groaned. "I forgot. I've had so much on my plate, what with Annabeth-"

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" Chiron asked.

"I told Reyna about my nightmares before I told Annabeth, so she's sore over it."

"I see. May I ask why you told Reyna?"

"She noticed I was tired during one of our conversations, and I told her why. Then we started talking about what could be causing it."

"Does she know?"

"She's not sure," Percy admitted, as they stood out on the porch. "But she thinks the Romans might have a cure. She says one of the campers at Camp Jupiter suffered something similar a few years ago, so she wants to try the cure on me."

"And if it doesn't work?" Chiron asked, making sure Percy wasn't pinning his hopes on something that might not even work.

"Then we're going to assume it's something that only affects Greeks, or children of Poseidon or Neptune, and go from there."

"Do you think it's what Reyna believes it to be?" Chiron asked. Percy shook his head with a quiet groan, as he looked out across Camp, towards the ocean.

"Gods I hope not."

"And why would that be?" Chiron asked, confusion in his voice.

"The thing that Reyna thinks it is, is as old as Kronos himself, and it's very hard to get rid of it. Very few people live through it."

"I see," Chiron said, paling slightly. "What is this thing? Perhaps I know of it."

Percy shook his head. "Trust me, you won't. It took Reyna and I _weeks_ to figure it out, and she even traveled to Mount Othrys to interrogate Atlas."

"That's quite dangerous," Chiron exclaimed. Percy nodded.

"Yes, but it got us the information we needed," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, and looking across Camp, as he went on. "Whenever we find out what's wrong with my, I promise I'll send an Iris message, and let you know."

"Thank you," Chiron said. "I'd like to stay in touch with you as long as I can."

"So would I," Percy muttered, as he stepped down from the porch, and walked off.

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Chiron called that night at dinner. Once everyone was silent, he smiled. "Thank you. Now, as I'm sure you're all very aware, the Gods are here with us tonight."

There was a moment of applause for the Gods, during which time, Poseidon leaned across the table, as asked Percy in a whisper,

"Did you tell anyone about the nightmares?"

"Yeah," Percy whispered back, fidgeting in his seat slightly, as Apollo stood, and started making some bold statement, or a horrible haiku. Percy wasn't sure what the difference was anymore.

"Who did you tell?" Poseidon pressured. Percy held back a sigh.

"My mom, Annabeth, Chiron, and Reyna."

"Reyna?" Poseidon asked, leaning back slightly. "Why did you tell the Praetor of Camp Jupiter?"

Percy waved him off, as Apollo finally stopped talking, and sat back down.

"I'll tell you later," he promised, though he knew everything was about to be explained by Chiron.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo for that... _wonderful_...what was it again?"

"Ode to Me!" Apollo answered cheerfully.

"Yes," Chiron said, trying not to laugh. "Thank you for that. We shall all cherish it in our hearts for years to come," turning to the rest of the campers, and Gods, Chiron went on. "Now I'll let you get back to your meals in just a moment here, but I have an announcement to make. Percy Jackson, would you stand up please?"

All eyes turned to Percy, as he slowly stood, and became the center of everyone's attention. Poseidon was frowning, but before he could ask what was going on, Chiron spoke. "Percy, would you like to tell everyone what you told me?"

Percy nodded, and took a shuddering breath, before speaking.

"For the past few weeks, I've been talking with Reyna, who's in charge of Camp Jupiter," Percy hesitated, looking to Chiron for guidance. Chiron gave him a nod, and a soft smile, and Percy gave a weak thumbs up, before continuing. "Reyna has offered me a Praetorship, since Frank Zhang is stepping down.

"Dude, seriously?!" Jason cried. Percy chuckled at the ex-Praetor's outburst.

"That's why you told her about the nightmares, isn't it?

Everyone turned to look at Annabeth, who had stood when she asked her question. Percy shrugged.

"I never technically told her," he explained. "She noticed."

"Are you going to accept the offer?" Annabeth asked. Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair, before nodding.

"I already have, actually. I leave tomorrow morning at three."

"Why did you accept?" Annabeth asked, an accusatory tone to her voice. "What's wrong with Camp Half-Blood?"

"There's nothing wrong with Camp," Percy explained slowly. "There's...something wrong with _me_ , and it's something that could very well kill me,"

Everyone winced at the statement, well aware of the son of Poseidon's all too recent trip to Tartarus. Percy ignored them, and pressed on. "Reyna thinks the Romans might have the cure, so she suggested I go to Camp Jupiter-"

"And stay forever?" Annabeth interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. Percy shook his head.

"That wasn't the original plan," he said softly. "Just...Frank didn't want the position anymore, and Reyna's too suspicious of the Romans to pick one of them."

"But why you?" Annabeth asked, slight anger in her voice. "Of all the people she could have chosen, why you?"

"Why not?" Percy shot back, trying not to get angry. "I was already going to be there, so why not just stay and help?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, before turning away, and rushing out of the Dining Pavilion. Percy sighed, and dropped back to his seat, hiding his head in his hands. The Dining Pavilion was tense with silence, until Apollo spoke.

"Anyone wanna hear a haiku?"

* * *

 **I know that might be a bad chapter, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if any of my character are OOC, but I promise, there's a reason for Annabeth acting the way she is.**

 **Also, to defend myself, it is 3:14 in the morning as I'm writing this, and I've been throwing up for close to an hour, so if the ending of this chapter seems cruddy, I'm sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy groaned when his alarm blared, pulling him from a fitful sleep, at 2 o'clock in the morning. Sighing, Percy pulled himself from the bed, and shuffled over to the bathroom, quickly stripping down, and climbing into the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go, and letting himself get wet. He stood in there for at least half an hour, before remembering that Reyna had advised he leave at three on the dot, exactly. Taking a shuddering breath, Percy turned off the water, and quickly dried himself off, before stepping out of the shower, and getting dressed, brushing his hair and teeth faster than should have been possible. He then left the bathroom, and headed over to his bed, grabbing his backpack, and Riptide. He then walked over to the door, and grabbed the handle. Just before he left, he turned around, and gazed at his empty cabin.

"Wish me luck," Percy whispered, before internally slapping himself for talking to a building of all things. "It's one thing to talk to inanimate objects," Percy muttered, as he trekked across camp, on his way towards Half-Blood Hill, where he had instructed Blackjack to wait for him. "It's another thing completely to talk to buildings."

Shuddering from the morning air, Percy finally made it up to Thalia's pine. He smiled at the golden fleece, which glistened in the light of the moon, before looking around for Blackjack, and glancing at his watch. Percy sighed.

"He's lucky I'm dyslexic, and can't read my watch," Percy muttered, just as the pegasus landed next to him. "Why do I even have a watch?"

 _Hey boss!_ Blackjack said cheerfully, unaware of Percy's internal and external turmoil. Percy smiled at the pegasus, walking over, and climbing on his back.

"Hey, Blackjack," he whispered. He glanced back towards Camp, and all was silent, until Blackjack spoke.

 _Are you sure you want to do this?_ He asked softly. Percy sighed, and ran a hand through his already tangled hair.

"I have to," he said, trying not to think about how he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Annabeth. "If I want to live, I have to."

 _Alrighty boss._ Blackjack agreed, spreading his wings, and taking off at Percy's order. _If you're sure._

* * *

" _Percy, you can fight this!" Reyna screamed, her hands on Percy's shoulders, as he spasmed on the tile floor. He let out an animalistic scream, hands yanking at his hair._

" _I can't!" he screamed back, his voice filled with raw fear._

" _Yes, you can!" Reyna yelled, hauling him up by his purple Camp Jupiter shirt, and slamming him into the nearby wall. "Fight this, Perseus Jackson."_

 _Percy shuddered, eyes rolling up in his head, before his body went limp in Reyna's grasp. Reyna gasped in fear, dropping him to the ground, and backing away. After a few seconds, Percy's body started trembling, not with chills, but with laughter. He stood slowly, chin still dipped towards his chin, as he slowly advanced on Reyna. The female Praetor swallowed thickly, and tried to keep her voice steady. "Perseus? Can you hear me?"_

 _Percy laughed again, before lifting his head slowly. The greens of his eyes had been overtaken by black, so that he resembled a tan version of Nico._

" _Perseus can't hear you. Not anymore." Percy's body said darkly, just before he lunged, hands outstretched towards Reyna's throat._

* * *

Annabeth sat up with a shout of fear, knife clutched tightly in her hand. She blinked rapidly, as a light was turned on, and she realized she wasn't at Camp Jupiter, but in the Athena Cabin of Camp Half-Blood. She looked up, as her older brother Malcolm approached her slowly.

"Annabeth?" he asked slowly, placing a warm hand on her shuddering shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her gray eyes locked on Malcolm's with a fierce intensity, and she spoke in a dark voice.

"I need to talk to Chiron. _Now._ "

Slightly terrified by the fact she was still holding her knife, only this time a few inches away from his face, Malcolm nodded, handing Annabeth her sneakers, when she refused his help to get out of bed. A few seconds later, both of Wisdom's children were making their swift way across the Camp grounds, towards the Big House. Despite it being a clear night, Annabeth had an uneasy feeling that something dark, and sinister was about to rear its ugly head.

She stomped up the stairs, and pounded her fist against the Big House door, not stopping, until Chiron finally answered, two minutes later.

"Annabeth," he said, fighting back exhaustion. "And Malcolm. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," Annabeth demanded. She shot her brother a glance, and narrowed her eyes. "Alone."

Chiron nodded, and motioned to Malcolm that everything was okay, and he could go back to bed. Taking a shaky breath, Malcolm sent Annabeth a discreet glance, before turning around, and heading back to the Athena cabin. As soon as they were in the Big House, sitting down, Chiron spoke.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked Annabeth softly. He knew of her and Percy's trip through Tartarus, and so he assumed that was what she wanted to talk about. Oh how wrong he was.

"I had a dream," Annabeth said, getting straight to the point. "More like a nightmare. It was Percy and Reyna, and Percy looked like...like he was in pain. Reyna kept screaming at him to 'fight it' and he kept saying he couldn't."

"Alright," Chiron mused, nodding. "Perhaps it's in relation to what's been causing Perseus's sleep complications. Was there anything else?"

"At the end, his eyes turned...well, black," Annabeth said slowly. "Then he said, and I quote, 'Perseus can't hear you. Not anymore'."

"What happened after that?" Chiron asked, fear for the son of Poseidon, growing rapidly in his stomach. Annabeth took a shuddering breath, before shaking her head.

"He threw himself at Reyna, his hands going for her throat."

"And then?" Chiron pressured, already pulling a drachma out of his pocket, so he could contact the Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Annabeth shook her head.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "I woke up."

"I see," Chiron said, nodding. "Perhaps we should-"

"Wait, what time is it!?" Annabeth cried. Chiron tilted his head slightly.

"It's a little after three in the morning. Why?"

Annabeth dropped her head into her hands, trying to choke back a sob.

"Percy left already, didn't he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most likely."

"He left thinking I hated him," Annabeth whispered.

"You don't know that-" Chiron started, only to be cut off by an angry daughter of Athena.

"Yes, I do!" she shouted, getting hastily to her feet. "I've ignored him ever since I found out that Reyna knew about his nightmares before I did. I thought-" Annabeth cut herself off with a choked sob, and dropped down onto the couch. Chiron waited until it was obvious that she wasn't going to go on, to prompt her.

"You thought what?" he asked softly. Annabeth shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes, as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"I thought he was cheating on me with Reyna."

"I see," Chiron said, nodding. "Should we contact Reyna?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, let's wait until tomorrow. When we know Percy will be there."

"Alright," Chiron agreed. "Perhaps you should try and go back to sleep. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"Can I?" Annabeth asked, fighting back more tears. Chiron gave her a soft smile.

"Of course dear."

* * *

 _Boss, are you alright?_ Blackjack asked, when he felt Percy stir slightly. Percy sighed, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Percy answered, looking up at the sky, and sighing. "Just tired."

 _Weren't you just sleeping?_ Blackjack asked. Percy yawned, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, but my nightmares…"

 _They came back._ Blackjack concluded. Percy nodded.

"They're getting worse," he said quietly. "I'm starting to wake up...out of breath."

 _What do you mean?_

"It's like I'm running," Percy explained softly. "Or drowning. Mostly a mixture of both. When I wake up, I'm soaked in sweat, and gasping for air, and my heart is pounding so much that it hurts my chest."

 _What do you think is wrong with you, boss?_ Blackjack asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know," Percy said quietly. "I just hope Reyna has the answer."

 _And if she doesn't?_ Blackjack questioned softly.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **So, so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on it every day, but I've been sick since Sunday, and am actually still sick, but am suffering through school anyway. :/**

 **I also have dress rehearsal (AKA Hell week) all week. I was at school until 9:40 last night, and was home sick the other two nights so I have not had any time to update. Hopefully I'll have time starting Monday, so look forward to more frequent updates.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, please leave reviews because they make me so happy, and I often go back and look at them when I'm having a bad day because they lift me up!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN: Cjay015, I adore your ideas, and will definitely be using the one.**

Reyna looked up from where she was discussing something the new Augur had wanted to talk about, when she heard a sharp knock on the door. Waving Octavian's replacement off, she strode over to the door and opened it, smiling instantly.

"Perseus," she said brightly, gesturing for the Greek to enter. "I was wondering when you would arrive. How are you feeling?"

Percy shrugged, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"Haven't been sleeping well, but hey!" he chuckled lightly. "What else is new, right?"

"Gracea, **(1)** " the new Augur snarled, walking to Reyna's side. "What's he doing here?"

Reyna glared at him. "His name is Perseus Jackson, Julius," she said, noting to herself how Percy didn't correct his name. "And he's my second Praetor."

"But we already have Praetor Zhang!" Julius argued. "Why do we need a Gracea?"

"Praetor Zhang is stepping down," Reyna said calmly. "I trust Perseus's judgement, and Frank supported my idea to offer the position to Perseus. So I did, and he accepted. What's so hard to understand?"

"Why didn't you pick a Roman?" Julius asked angrily. "One who's better suited for the position. Like me," he added, a cocky smirk on his face. "Everyone likes me."

"I don't like you," Percy muttered, keeping his gaze downcast when Reyna shot him a disapproving look. Turning to Julius, Reyna kept a firm expression of dignity on her face, as she spoke.

"I chose Perseus, because he has been a Praetor before, during Praetor Grace's time of absence, and during your predecessor's time. He knows how I operate Camp Jupiter, and he has been through two wars in his lifetime. He is the best person suited for the position."

Julius narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, before walking past Reyna, and violently shoving Percy out of the way, as he left the room. Percy, unprepared for the sudden force, cried out when he lost his balance, and fell. Reyna immediately rushed over.

"Percy, are you okay?!" she cried, grabbing his arm, adn pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." he said, though he sounded distracted. "I wasn't...really paying attention."

"You heard the voice again, didn't you?"

Percy sighed, and nodded. "He's getting stronger."

"He?"

"I thought it was Kronos at first," Percy said, following Reyna over to a nearby table. "But...I'm not so sure anymore."

"What was he saying just now?" Reyna asked, handing Percy a glass of water. He ignored it, and held his head in his hand.

"He was saying he could make everything stop. All I had to do was give in."

"Why does he want you to give in?"

"I don't know," Percy said quietly. "But he always shows me flashes of Annabeth and my mom...covered in blood. Dead. Then he tells me all I have to do is say the 'magic word', and I can save them."

"It sounds like something Kronos would do," Reyna mused. "Do you have any enemies? Anyone you've angered?"

Percy tilted his head back, and laughed loudly. "Have you met me?" he asked, still laughing. "If I've angered most of the Gods, I've more than likely angered a monster."

"I see," Reyna said slowly, nodding. "Do you have any idea what he wants from you?"

"My unwavering loyalty," Percy answered in a dark tone. "He says he knows about what happened to me when I was little. Something I never told my mom."

"Which is?"

Percy laughed quietly, stifling a yawn. "If I never told my mom, do you think I'm going to tell anyone else?"

"True."

"He knows I'm afraid to sleep," Percy said slowly. "ANd he's breaking me that way."

"Do you think you'll give into him?"

Percy bit his lip, and nodded. "I know I will."

He looked up when Reyna stood, and pulled him to his feet.

"Well then," she said, dragging him out of the room after her. "Let's go try that cure."

* * *

One year later

"Do you think Percy told his mom?" Annabeth asked Grover, as the two made their way to the Big House, for a meeting. Grover shrugged.

"It's been a year," he said, looking around. "I'm sure he's talked to her at some point."

"Has he talked to you?" Annabeth asked. Grover shook his head.

"I haven't talked to him since he left."

"Maybe we should Iris message him," Annabeth suggested, as they entered the Big House, and sat down. "After the meeting, of course."

"Campers, I have some bad news to give," Chiron said, once everyone had settled down. He waited a few seconds, before continuing. "Reyna, the Praetor of Camp Jupiter contacted me earlier this morning."

"What did she say?" Annabeth asked, sitting up straighter.

"As you all know, Perseus left us, because he was suffering from severe nightmares."

"So?" Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares cut in, spinning her knife in her hand. Chiron shot her a look, until she apologized, and he went on.

"Reyna has informed me that Percy hasn't slept in three weeks, and they've had no choice, but to put him in a medically induced coma."

"Oh Gods," Annabeth whispered. "Why?"

"According to Reyna, his nightmares got to the point, where he wouldn't even close his eyes. She said the voice he had been hearing in his dreams, he was starting to hear almost constantly. They put him into a coma to try and get him some sleep that his body desperately needs."

"Can we see him?" Annabeth asked, standing quickly. Chiron smiled.

"Reyna is sending a delegate to retrieve the following people," the room went quiet, as Chiron pulled out a sheet of paper, and began reading off of the list. "Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis,"

Everyone shared a glance at the names. "Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Leo Valdez, Calypso, and Piper Mclean."

The mentioned Demigods and Satyr shared a glance, before nodding, and looking back to Chiron. "The delegate will be here within the hour. I'd advise you start packing immediately."

"How long are we going to be there?" Annabeth asked, as they began to file out of the room.

"One week," Chiron said, though Annabeth could tell he was hiding something.

"One week," she said quietly, shaking her head as she left the Big House, adn made her way out of the Bug House. "Percy, you'd better be okay when you wake up."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope you enjoy the story too! Please review.** **Cjay015** **and a few others did, and that's what inspired me to finish and upload this chapter!**

 **(1): I apologize if that isn't right. I didn't have the book in front of me so I couldn't remember what they called Percy in SoN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hope you're all enjoying! I know I'm enjoying! I'm sorry that the chapter's keep getting shorter, but let me tell you, the shorter they are, the more likely I am to update. So take your pick. Long chapter, or frequent update :)**

 **Anyway, on with chapter 9!**

"How long has he been in the coma?" Sally asked quietly, as she, Paul, Grover, Reyna, and the other demigods sat around Percy's bed.

"About four months," Reyna admitted, avoiding everyone's glares. "I told Chiron three weeks, because I didn't want him to worry."

"How bad were his nightmares?" Annabeth asked, trying to stay calm. "Chiron said he was starting to hear the voice almost all the time."

Reyna nodded. "Sometimes I'd catch him muttering to himself, and just staring off to the side, but when I'd ask him about it, he said he didn't know what I was talking about. He never closed his eyes, and he rarely slept. If he did, he woke up screaming. The voice was getting stronger, and more often than not, I'd hear Percy ask…" Reyna trailed off, and this got everyone's attention.

"What would he ask?" Sally pressured, moving closer to Paul, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Reyna took a shuddering breath, and went on.

"He'd ask…'what would I have to do'? That was the more common one anyway, though I'd also hear him say 'How do you know about that? My mom doesn't even know about that.' and, 'If I give myself up, you swear you'll leave them alone'."

"Who's they?" Annabeth asked, looking back at Percy's comatose form. Reyna shook her head.

"I don't know. He never told me. He also became...very closed off. Rarely ever talked to me, or anyone else. He wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain why he should go into a medical coma."

"Then how'd you get him to agree to it if he wouldn't listen?" Paul asked.

"We had to drug his drink. Then once he was asleep, we put him in the coma."

"Wait," Sally interrupted suddenly, thinking back to something Reyna had said earlier. "When you said you heard Percy say 'how do you know about that'...what was he talking about?"

Reyna shook her head. "He wouldn't say, but he became increasingly sensitive around people. Didn't like anyone touching him, and _especially_ didn't trust males."

"Was he abused?" Annabeth asked, looking over at Sally, who shook her head quickly.

"Never," she said firmly. "I took any hits my first husband wanted to dole out, as long as he swore he wouldn't touch Percy."

"So then why was he so afraid?"

Reyna shook her head, looking down at the unconscious son of Poseidon.

"I have no idea."

* * *

" _Hello Perseus."_

 _Percy spun around at the voice, only to be met with more darkness. He narrowed his eyes, and pulled out Riptide._

" _Who are you?" he called, trying to keep his fear from his voice._

" _That's not important at the moment," the voice said. "What's important is whether or not you have my answer."_

 _Percy shook his head. "You've clearly never met me," he said in a cocky tone. "My fatal flaw is loyalty. Which means I will always be loyal to the Gods, and to my family."_

" _Yes, that's right," the voice mused, and Percy got the uneasy feeling that he was being watched. "I recall seeing that when I was digging around in your head. I must say Perseus, we've been doing this little dance for over four months, and your ability to constantly deny me...it's amazing."_

" _Yeah, I know," Percy grinned. "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"_

" _And yet," the voice went on, as if Percy hadn't spoken. "You seemed so close to giving me what I wanted before they put you in a coma."_

" _Funny how things turn out, huh?" Percy shot back. "Things are never what they seem."_

" _Yes For example, at first glance, no one would ever know you were an abused little boy."_

" _Shut up," Percy whispered, as the dark around him turned blood red. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Of course I do," the voice sounded cocky, like it knew it was going to win. "I've been in your head for_ years _. I know every little thing about you."_

" _No, you don't," Percy's voice trembled, as he backed away, Riptide shaking in his grasp._

" _I'll make you a deal Perseus," the voice said. Percy's eyes went wide, as the bodies of everyone he ever loved were laid out before him. Brutally beaten, and covered in blood. "You can save them. Just say the magic words."_

" _Never!" Percy screamed, running forward, and swinging his sword in front of him. He gasped, as he lost his footing, and began to fall._

" _I know your biggest fear!" the voice was angry, and Percy just barely took a breath, before he hit water. "I know you're terrified of drowning."_

 _Percy's eyes went wide, and he struggled to reach the surface, as the water forced itself into his lungs, and he began to drown. Just as he was about to black out, the water vanished, and he was left on the ground, gasping for air._

" _Stop," Percy choked, eyes filling with tears, as his body trembled with cold, and fear. "Please, make it stop."_

" _Say the magic word."_

" _I DON'T KNOW THE MAGIC WORD!" Percy screamed, before collapsing to his side, and sobbing quietly, as the red room around him flickered with images of his loved ones dying over, and over, and over. Percy flinched violently, when a cold, calloused hand ran over his cheek. He opened bloodshot eyes, but no one was there, though he could still feel the hand. He shivered when he felt a breath on the side of his face, and a soft voice._

" _Yes, you do. Now...say the words, and all your pain will be over."_

" _Promise me," Percy whispered. "Promise me you won't touch Annabeth, or my mom."_

" _I promise," the voice said. "Now say the words."_

 _Percy swallowed thickly, before closing his eyes, and nodding._

" _Okay," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm yours."_

* * *

"Are you sure he's ready to be taken out of the coma?" Annabeth asked nervously. "He just flat-lined **(1)**. Three times- _he couldn't breath_. Like he was drowning."

Reyna sighed. "I understand that, Annabeth. But something tells me keeping him in the coma is only making it worse."

"Because keeping him in the coma was trapping him in his nightmares," Jason spoke up for the first time since seeing Percy. "Right?"

Reyna nodded. "It seems to be the case, yes."

"If that's it then…" Piper looked up at Jason. "Then that means you trapped Percy with the thing that was trying to break him. For _four_ months."

"I made a mistake," Reyna said forcefully. "Is that what you're all subtly trying to tell me?"

"There's something...off, about him," Grover said suddenly, and everyone looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, glancing over at her boyfriend. Grover shook his head.

"It's the empathy link," he said quietly. "It's like...it's like Percy's...I don't know. His mind it's what it was before."

"Well he's been in a coma, and hearing voices," Frank Zhang said, shrugging. "Maybe that's it."

Grover shook his head. "I didn't mean before as in before the coma. I meant before as in before he flat-lined."

"How could he change in a matter of minutes?" Sally asked.

"Do you think he gave in?" Leo asked, looking over at Calypso, who was watching Percy in silence. "If he's been alone with the thing talking to him...maybe it finally broke him. Got what it wanted."

"Percy would _never_ give in to something like that," Annabeth said forcefully. "I know him."

"You knew Luke," Grover pointed out, and Annabeth flinched. "And look what happened with him."

"You don't think-" Sally went pale, and had to force the name out. "Kronos...tried to…"

"I don't think so," Reyna answered. "Percy said it seemed like Kronos, but he was sure it wasn't."

"Wait, didn't Percy say the Romans had a cure, and that's why he was coming here?" Leo asked. Reyna nodded, and Leo went on. "Well then what happened."

"It didn't work," she said simply.

"Well what kind of cure is it, if it doesn't work?" Leo asked angrily. Reyna sighed, and gestured for them to sit down at a nearby table.

"The cure was for a Titan, known as The Darkness."

"Erebus?" Annabeth asked, thinking to everything she knew about him. Reyna shook her head.

"The Darkness came _before_ Erebus. Either way, he lived around the time of Kronos, and Rhea. At one point, Kronos and The Darkness had an affair, and The Darkness gave birth.

"I thought you said The Darkness was a guy," Leo cut in. Reyna laughed.

"Do you really think gender would stop them?"

Leo said nothing else, and Reyna went on. "This child, was Hades. That's why he's so much darker than the other Gods. Percy and I thought that since his fate was so closely intertwined with Luke Castellan's, we figured that maybe Percy was meant to be the vessel to The Darkness, and Luke was meant to be the vessel to Kronos."

"But?" Annabeth prompted. Reyna sighed.

"The cure didn't work. Which means two things. Either the thing talking to Percy isn't The Darkness, or The Darkness was able to deny the cure."

"Is there anyway to find out which it is?"

Reyna shook her head. "Until he wakes up, and assuming he wakes up sane, we have no way of knowing."

"So we just have to wait?" Sally asked fearfully. Reyna nodded.

"It should only be another few hours."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I certainly enjoyed making Percy give in, though I do admit that was harder than I had anticipated. Either way, I absolutely love this story. Please review, because they make me happy, and make me want to keep writing this story!**

 **(1): Sorry if this isn't spelled right. I'm not really sure how to spell the word. But hey! If you know what I mean, then it's all cool!**


End file.
